Youka Naze
Summary Youka Naze (名瀬 夭歌, Naze Youka), real name Kujira Kurokami (黒神 くじら, Kurokami Kujira), is a junior and later senior of Class 13 and a former member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. Her project name is Black White (黒い包帯, Burakku Howaito). She later becomes the vice-president of Zenkichi Hitoyoshi's Student Council. She is the child of Kajiki Kurokami and Nashi Kurokami, and the middle of Kajiki's three children; younger than Maguro Kurokami, but older than Medaka Kurokami. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, At least 8-B Name: Youka Naze, Kujira Kurokami Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation via Ice Fire, Flight via Ice Fire, Stealth Mastery, Can use her chemical syringes to temporarily immobilize opponents, can also temporarily erase her foe's Abnormalities (but not other kind of powers) and memory by chemical syringes, Supernatural Luck, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Can use Ice Fire to keep her head cool to prevent suffering from mental damage), hot and cold temperatures (By controlling her own body temperature via Ice Fire), and Power Erasure. Attack Potency: Unknown, At least City Block level (Superior to Shibuki and Zenkichi at that time. Fought and defeated Sui Kanaino, who was confirmed to be stronger than Namanie Nienami) Speed: At least Lightspeed (Capable of matching and defeating style users in combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, At least City Block Class Durability: Unknown, At least City Block level. Her ability to instantly freeze her wounds shut can make her hard to properly damage Stamina: High Range: Several meters with chemical syringes. Dozens of meters with Ice Fire (froze an entire room along with people's wounds on the outside) Standard Equipment: *'Chaotic Intravenous Injections:' Naze has several syringes filled with various chemicals into the opponent's body to achieve any range of physical effects. **'Normalize Liquid:' Naze's primary medicine when using her syringes. When an Abnormal is injected, they are temporarily deprived of their ability, but only for a very short time. Naze later reduced the potency to increase the amount of time, though this proved ineffective as her opponent was a Minus and thus not a valid target for the Normalize Liquid. **'Doctor Stop:' As the name implies, this formula immobilizes. When used on Zenkichi, it caused him to collapse on his back in a daze. Naze considers Doctor Stop a "pretty strong" anesthetic. *'Black Ogre:' Naze has a special suit called Black Ogre, created by Munakata. The material it is made from is resistant to shredding and tearing, as even Shibushi could not cut it with her razors. It is also resistant to extremely high and low temperature and also allows for unrestricted movement and maneuverability. Intelligence: Genius. She is an extreme stoic (doesn't show her true emotions) and likes to study. She is intelligent about Biology which allows her to modify bodies. Weaknesses: She does seem to have a slight weakness of boasting, shown during the fight between Zenkichi and Misogi Kumagawa where she repeatedly extols the magnificence of the person who trained Zenkichi for the fight (i.e. herself) and comparing the result as being far more successful then what her brother could have achieved. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Remodeling:' Naze's Abnormality allows her to remodel people. She has performed several experiments on animals while a part of the Flask Plan, making them strong enough to not even fear Medaka. Aside from remodeling others, Naze is also fully capable of using her Abnormality on herself. She first remodeled herself six years ago, and again during her battle with Shibushi, to create the Minus skill Ice Fire. *'Ice Fire:' Naze's Minus, created during her battle with Shibushi with her Abnormality Remodeling. Ice Fire allows Naze to manipulate her body temperature. By doing this she can lower her temperature to create ice around her using vapor in the air and manipulate ice. She can also instantly seal wounds by freezing her veins and skin, as well as keep her head cool to prevent suffering from mental damage. Naze can use this ability with ice on other people and objects, the skill having a large range. Naze can also create ice mirrors. Because Ice Fire is a temperature skill and not an ice skill, Naze can freeze other liquids aside from water. She can also raise her body temperature to produce fire. Naze is also capable of manipulating the temperature around her in such a way that she creates a gust of wind which she can ride on, essentially allowing her to fly. **'Red Sword & Blue Blade:' Naze creates a sword of fire in one hand and a blade of ice in the other. **'Ice Tank:' Naze creates a defensive armor out of her ice. In this form, Naze can freeze her surroundings by spreading ice out from her feet, while distracting her enemies with the creation of her armor. She can also create an ice sword. **'Sorrowful Flames:' Naze creates a giant ball of fire which she hurls at her opponent. **'Fire Flip:' Naze creates a small ball of fire in her hand, which she hurls at her opponent. **'Contradicting Cold Ash:' Naze's strongest move, she attacks with spears of ice and balls of fire. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Geniuses Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Stealth Masters